One Day at a time
by angel the angelic demon
Summary: There's always more than two sides to a story, and there's always more than one person to tell it. Non Team Rwby centric. OC's centric team. If this ain't your cup of tea, don't force yourself. Rated for scenes of gore and excessive violence. Meet Team REVR. Reaver.
1. Roland

One Day at a Time

It was a dark and stormy night when they hanged me. Treason they said as they called for my death, their smiles firmly in place as they walked me to the hanging tree. They just wanted to see someone hang, just wanted someone to blame. It didn't work though. I can't tell you how long I was there, minutes, hours, days? Eventually, watching me stare at them must have gotten real old because they tried many different ways of killing me. Burning, Drowning, Stabbing, none of it worked. I was determined to stay alive, for the family I had only just started. My little girl, her mother. Eventually, they stopped trying, and I was at peace, until the king came to see me. He'd heard of an invincible man who refused to die, and came to see if I would help him gain the same Power. The king was a fair man, and he was also my friend, so I told him my secret.

I had unlocked a power, a power in my very soul, it protected my, healed me, allowed me to stay standing even when many would have fallen. I Pulled this power out from him, and he rewarded me. I was want for naught, my family, me, and a house in the forest close to the nature and the Grimm that I had always loved. Being a Bear Faunus, Nature was a supreme entity for me. But that was merely the beginning, and as surely as I had unlocked the kings soul, so too did he do so to his wife and three children. But there was a problem. Because there is always a problem.

The king, armed with his soul, fought the Grimm, my friends, back further into the forest, making more room for expansion, until eventually, we came upon it.

Dust.

The means of our doom.

Humans and Grimm, in these times existed peacefully. No one bothered the Grimm, and they didn't bother anyone either. Until Dust was taken from the ground.

The Grimm went crazy, and theirs was a rage that could only be met with combat and quenched by blood. I watched as creatures I'd grown up with, that ran with me in my younger days lose their minds and blindly attack anyone who even came into contact with Dust. Normally, the Grimm, with their overwhelming strength and numbers would have been able to destroy us all, but the wife of the king, a witch, refined the Dust into a more pure form, a form anyone could use.

For battle.

And battle they did. The twin sons of the king, greatest blacksmiths in the kingdom, developed weaponry that could harness the Mineral, and the kings daughter, a mechanist more accomplished than any other, developed tools for war that ran off the new power source. And thus the king and his kin went to war. It was a very short war, as with the power of their soul, and even more, the power awakened from their souls, they slaughtered my old friends and boasted about it.

One day, as the day died down and I put my Little Elizabeth, no more than five, to bed, the king and another showed at my door. The king wanted me to unlock the soul of this woman, but wouldn't tell me why. She was young and pretty, but also sad looking. I said if this was to advance his war, I would have no part of it. The king assured me it was not so, so I did as he asked, for what was he guilty of but looking for a better life for his subjects and family? Oh yeah, murdering my friends. It was with this rage that I unlocked the woman's soul, and it was within twenty-three seconds that she had stabbed me and brutally maimed the king. While the king recovered, his family plotted, and before he could wake, a sentence was passed on both me and the woman. We were to die. But that's the thing about the soul, fully awakened, it is nearly impossible to kill someone by normal means. So the queen decided, if we could not die, we would not be alive.

With a machine her daughter had invented, the queen slowly bound me in an unbreakable Ice, staring at my feet, the woman next to me was to be banished deep into Grimm lands, and was to never be seen again. As the Ice slowly creeped up my body, and they carried the woman away, out the the door, the king burst into the room! Injured and bleeding from wounds not yet healed, he demanded, what was going on, why I, his best of Friends was slowly being imprisoned. The queen spoke of how I was detrimental to expansion, of how I would eventually be her families ruin, for the queen knew nothing of my role in her power, how could she, her husband had never once told her. When he did, at that moment, her face when slack, and her eyes wide. She's made a mistake, and nothing could change that. The King, My Friend Richard, tried to free me, and in failing, promised to take care of my little girl and Her mother, Gwenivere. The queen, in remorse, asked, nearly begged for my forgiveness. And with the last seconds I had, I spoke the only words I've ever spoken to the woman.

"No."

And then, all was cold and dark.

-2,164 Years Later-

And then, it wasn't. And for the first time in a long time, the Monochromatic Eyes of Randal The Undying were wide open.


	2. Emile

One Day at a Time

-Atlas: Schnee Dust Company-

I'm what you would call a jack of all trades. An Entrepreneur. I see opportunities and I take them. "Someone, stop that thief!" Of course, if that something just happens to be attached to someone's property, well... Anyway, My Name is Emile Theron , and I am the Untouchable Man! Handsome Rouge, Jack of all trades, Acquirer of others Possessions, at the service of anyone willing to pay me and not ask too many questions. I'm currently 'running away' from the Schnee Heiress Apparent Winter. The Noob, she doesn't even realize I could just leave anytime I want. My semblance, Infinite Hall, lets me connect two places via door arches, so I can be anywhere I've seen and been before in instants, as long as I have a door, and one thing a multi-billion lien company office block has, is doors. Heck, I checked some of the rooms when I was scoping out this place and some of the doors lead absolutely nowhere. Heck, there's a door that leads right to the outside of the building.

On the 60th floor!

"Whoops!" Okay, she is getting a little too close with those Ice spikes. Time for the big finish. A right turn here, a left turn there, a quick jaunt up some stairs, and I'm exactly where I want to be when she (snicker)'corners me'(snicker). "Okay, okay, ya got me." She looks at me with something akin to pride in her eyes. The haughty laugh and puffing of her chest was all I needed to know she was falling right into my trap, hook line and sucker! "That's right thief! I've got you red handed! Return what you stole, and we may be lenient enough to reduce your sentence to only a six life consecutive!" "Wow, ya know that is really generous of you", I pull out my one true weapon, sarcasm. "But I think I'm gonna have to go with my original plans to escape this place and enjoy some dinner, maybe pizza." I say absentmindedly. I can see the veins in her forehead twitch, it's actually very satisfying. "You won't be going ANYWHERE with that Intel but HELL!" And she lunges from across the hall, I've got four seconds.

Plenty of time.

I reach behind me and grab the handle of the door I was in front of, yanking it open and falling backwards into it. Funny thing about my Infinite Hall, anyone can see them, but if I don't want you in there, you just pass it by like it isn't even there. So as I open a door to the right of my previous position, poor winter passes right through where I used to be. Remember that door that leads right to outside?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Something tells me Winter is gonna have a long talk with her Architect after she deploys her landing strategy. Too bad I won't be here to see the look on her face when she gets back up here, places to go, people to acquire things from, you know how it is.

And with a door and a thought, I'm halfway across the world. Atlas to Vale in twelve seconds flat, new record. Too bad no one will ever get to know it. I flip the Data Drive I recently stol - acquired from the Schnee Dust Company, enough dirt to bury them in lawsuits till this time next decade. Wondering what, if anything, I should do with it. I could Blackmail them, but that would require proof i do indeed have the drive, which would lead to an investigation, which would probably lead to me being discovered as a thie - Entrepreneur. Cant have that. I could also save it for a rainy day, but i have no doubt this thing is already being tracked by the Schnee, so Option number three it is. What is option number three you ask? Well it's simple, over the years I have Stol - borrowed, Plagiari - Recreated and maintained a wide variety of inventions, one of which is one I always keep on me, a pair of Bluetooth Visor Headphones, which can play music, see in three differing modes and last but not least, hack electronics and download their secrets. Did I also mention that thanks to a very powerful flexible miniature solar panel affixed to them, that they never run out of battery? Or that it boast a CPU0 with the Processing Power0 of a seven Super computers? Man I love this thing.

Well, all in all, a good day, had some pizza for breakfast, played tag to work off the extra calories, exersized my brain with a mind puzzle, and best of all, I'm still Untou -

We Regret To Inform You That Has Been Shut Down Via Forced Collision With A Motor Vehicle, Please Send Help.

"Oh My Gosh Yang! I think you Murdered that guy!" Ruby, future Leader of a team of huntresses and terrorizer of cookies everywhere yelled to her Blondshell of a sister. "Oh Oum, Oh Oum, Oh Oum, Please don't be dead. I can't get into Beacon if you're dead! Hey, Uh, Buddy, wake up huh, wake up for mama!" SMACK! The sound rings out through the thankfully deserted street. SMACK! Another, this time more forceful that the last forces Emile to Groan unconsciously in pain. "See, nothing to worry about, he's just...sleeping! He he he... heeeeh..." The answer is weak, even to Yang. "Hey, help me get him up. We need to move him out of the street." "I'm not going to be your accomplice in vehicular manslaughter!" "Hey, you know what Dad always said!" "(Sigh) What's Family good for if not helping you hide the bodies." "See, oddly specific family lessons for the win. Now grab his legs." With the Red Reaper at his heels and the Blond Bomber at his shoulders, Emile was quickly dragged into a dark alleyway. "Hey, Help me get 'im into that dumpster" "What, no that's gross, besides, if he's not dead, i doubt trash is the first thing he wants in his face when he wakes up." "What's Dad's 17th rule about moving people you may or may not have just killed with a vehicle?" "(sigh) Be sure no one can see them, cause if they're dead, then people could trace them to you, and if they're alive, they may not stay that way for long if you leave them in the open. Wow, Dad has lived an eventful live hasn't he?" "Hey, he still won't tell me the story about that Tattoo on his inner arm. Anyway, 1, 2, heave!" And with a mighty heave, Emile is Thrown into the Dumpster. "Okay, that takes care of that." Yang says as she wipes her brow of illusionary sweat. "Now lets bail before somebody sees us." "Aren't you gonna leave a note? I mean, come on, the guy must have some kinda concussion the way his face impacted into the front of your bike, a sorry for ruining your day, isn't too much to ask!" Ruby lectures Yang with the Pout of Doom! It's super effective! "Oh Fine!" And with a pen, yang writes on Emile's Arm, 'sorry for ruining your day! Y.' And Bodily throws Ruby on the bike before peeling off, leaving one of our Main Characters, a Young Man who in the coming months would change the world and revolutionize Vale, alone, unconscious, in a dumpster.

-18 Hours Later-

Oh Sweet Monty Oum, The HELL happened to me! And why the hell cant I move my arms!? I look up, my vision coming in in spots to start with, but clearing away to show me a man. A very Iconic man, with silver hair, a green jacket, and a cane, sitting in front of me and my handcuffed(really amateurishly I might add) arms. We stare at each other as the man slowly sips coffee. This goes on for something like eight minutes before I finally cave. "Where the hell am I?" "A place of learning, a place where you can excel and be great, if you are willing to take my offer. If you do, I can guarantee a life of adventure, intrigue, and most sacred of all, anonymity. My name is Ozpin, and I'd like to ask you, are you Quite done running? Do you want to kn-" I hate this part of being captured. Either they start to pull off all your fingernails, or they try to sugar hand you into joining their organization. But of course what they don't tell you is that they want your skill, just not doing what you would have normally been doing. Heck, one guy wanted me to go undercover as a circus clown. I don't do clowns. Crazy red nosed, white faced, I'm crying on the inside, Tiny car riding FREAKS!...Sorry, lost myself for a minute, oh Monty, He's been talking this whole time hasn't he, Okay, nod man, nod for all you're worth, you can bullshit this. Start listening...Now! "-o a little job for me, and I will admit you into this institution, free of charge, where you can learn and grow and live your life without the worry of the Atleasean army finding you." Ozpin finishes with a smile not quite smug, but not quite genuine.

Okay, I can do this, just tell him what he wants to hear. First, a bit of bait. "Well, the offer is tempting, I'll give you that, but all that sounds too good to be true, is, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, I mean, a man of your obvious stature must have loads of people at your disposal, what could you want from me?" Egg him on, complement his position, slip in the hook. "I happen to believe that everyone deserves a shot at redemption, Mr. Emile. Do you?" I look at him earnestly, redemption is something I've been searching for...for a very long time. "I do." "If you can help me, I Promise I can help you find that redemption you've been hunting for. So, Mr. Emile Theron, are you ready to Redeem yourself?" For the chance, THAT chance, I would do anything. "Absolutely, and you don't have to worry. My days of breaking into places and stealing shit are DONE!" I say with conviction, if this man can help me, help me fix it, then I'll give up anything, say anything to attain what he's offering. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Ozpin sat there for a few seconds more sipping his drink before he set it down and smiled at the young man in front of him. "I want you to break into a place and Steal some Shit."

I stare at him in wide eyed shock before I burst into laughter as the sound of metal on the floor echoes in the room, grabbing the attention of the old man, I slipped the cuffs when he'd first started talking. I reach over to shake his hand. "When Do I Start?" "Now."


End file.
